


This Blanket For Me and You

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Your first time visiting Azuma to help cope with a sleepless night.He notices all the little details that tell him what you're feeling, but he waits patiently for you to figure it out yourself. There are tears to be shed and emotions to be said.
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Reader
Kudos: 26





	This Blanket For Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the relationship/pairing tag. it wouldn't let me tag yukishiro azuma & reader for some reason :/

It was a little embarrassing to say the least, but you just _couldn't_ sleep. You had taken a walk around the dorm to clear your head and took a few vitamins that were supposed to make you tired, but nothing happened.

You had an exhausting day today; it was busy and you were constantly moving without a break so you thought you'd be able to knock out once you got back, but again, nothing happened.

So that's why you stood outside of Azuma's door, fist gently knocking on the wood to see if he was still awake and was willing to help you out just this once.

"Oh? Fancy seeing you here." He had chuckled once he saw you appear in front of him after opening the door. He immediately moved to the side to let you in, no questions asked, and shut the door after you made your entrance.

"I'm assuming you can't go to sleep." He murmured, striding towards the small diffuser that sat on his desk to turn it on. It lit up, giving a soft glow to the dimly lit room as the essential oils inside began to waft throughout the space.

You nodded a slow affirmative to his correct assumption, taking a seat on the sofa that was placed in the centre of his room.

"I worked all day. Came home and sat on a chair doing nothing; next thing I knew it was midnight. Took a walk and did anything else."

"..Hm. I think you're burnt out." he commented while taking a seat beside you, body facing your direction. He propped his elbow against the back of the sofa and held his cheek in his palm.

"Or restless. You've been working everyday, so when you have nothing to do, you still have some excess energy to expel."

His eyes stared at you, a gentle caress along your skin while you rubbed your wrists with a frown. You didn't feel restless though. You knew you were tired, but it wasn't kicking into your body.

Still being able to walk around without a dip to your step and still being able to sit upright made it look like you were still revving to go, but you... you feel _tired_.

"..Perhaps I'm wrong? Don't make such a sad face.." Azuma smiled with a half amused chuckle, noticing how your face had fallen into a blank stare. Of course, nobody wants to be seen like this, but with how openly expressive you are right now despite your resting face, Azuma was able to tell that there was a lot more going on than you let on.

"Can you stop thinking about the things that are bothering you? Just for tonight is fine." He said while he smoothly reached behind him to grab a remote. He took a quick glance towards the device before pressing a button, and suddenly there was a sweet melody playing from a speaker somewhere.

Easy enough to say, really. You didn't even know what was bothering you in the first place.

You looked at him, unsure. You couldn't even tell if your mind was all over place or nowhere at all. It was both empty and full at the same time; almost as if you couldn't choose what you wanted to feel today. You just wanted to be put to ease, and Azuma was trying that, but you just— you couldn't focus.

"I don't know what's going on here." You tittered, making a gesture to poke at your temple. You gulped awkwardly, letting your hand fall into your lap while both you and Azuma stared at each other in silence.

The man wasn't your damn _therapist_ so you didn't know why you were laying your own struggles upon him. He was a normal person just like you, wanting to relax and live a chill life, so what were you trying to do putting this all on him?

You began to rethink your choices that lead up to this point and you shook your head. This was way too selfish of you to do. Azuma may be the best person to go to on a restless night, but not when it's an ' _emotions all over the place_ ' one.

"Sorry. It's almost three in the morning and we aren't making progress, I—.. I'm just going to... go."

You made the move to slide off the sofa, but Azuma's hand was surprisingly fast when he took your wrist in his fingers, preventing you from moving another inch.

"Did I complain? I let you in because I wanted to help." Azuma laughed, pulling you back onto the couch and tugging you into his proximity. He didn't let go of your wrist. "It doesn't matter how long it takes for it to work. I'm listening."

"I don't want to bother you." You shook your head again, but didn't pull away. You were having a difficult time rejecting Azuma, and the smile he was wearing tonight made you wonder if you truly did want to leave.

"Oh, please." It was odd to hear Azuma sigh in exasperation, but the smile still remained. He stood up from the couch then, pulling you along until the both of your had reached his bed. He then flipped the duvet over to expose the pure white sheets beneath and motioned for you to enter. "You can bother me anytime."

His usually playful lilt wasn't there. It hadn't shown up the whole time during your short visit and you didn't notice until now.

"What _does_ bother me is that look on your face," he chuckles, leading you into his bed, "like a sad puppy. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I didn't know I was making a face." You murmured. You couldn't refuse joining him in his bed though as it looked so soft.. You crawled in and pushed yourself onto the farthest side of the mattress, your body being enveloped by the cool, white duvet.

You sighed at the weight of it on your body and pressed your cheek into one of the very many pillows that littered his bed, watching as Azuma joined you with a kind smile.

He didn't lay right next to you, instead opting to prop himself up on his elbow again to look down at your bleak visage. He was slim, you noticed, as the shape of his body entered your periphery. His waist was tiny and he had lovely hips, arms slender with creamy white skin.

You would have mistaken him for a pretty woman had he not identified himself as a male.

"Mind telling me what you've been thinking about lately?" His tone had gone down to a low whisper, surprising you with the timbre that laced with his voice.

"....I don't know.." You whispered in kind, trying to filter through your thoughts to see what was really bothering you.

You listed off the mundane things that had happened the past week, talking about the little trips and falls you took and the embarrassing moments that still lingered in your mind. You talked about how you didn't get to eat since the afternoon and how you haven't seen any of the actors around lately due to your busy schedule.

As you rambled on about what you could barely remember happening, Azuma listened to it all. He listened to every single word that left your mouth and nodded along to let you know he was still there with you, his fingers coming up to brush away the strands of hair that obscured your face.

"Are you sure that's all?" He prodded gently. His lithe fingers tucked your hair behind your ear before enveloping the side of your face with his palm, thumb a comforting drag along your cheek.

And it was in that moment that you realised what was wrong.

You were _lonely_ and you were tired. So, _so, tired_.

The action of having someone hold your face in their hands was foreign to you, and when you felt the light tickle of his fingertips against your skin.. you felt a strange, cold but at the same time warm feeling seep into your heart.

"I missed the physical contact.." You mumbled slowly, your breath hitching with emotion when his thumb caressed the spot beneath your eye with affection. "Taking care of others made me tired.."

"I-I wanted to be held. Even just for a little while." You continued, voice shaky. You felt your breath tremble while at the same felt your throat closing. You were choking up and the tears were coming in hot and fast.

The back of his fingers were light against your face as he brushed away the tears from your face, his smiling eyes now looking on with empathy. Seeing your desolate face, tinged with red; it didn't sit right with him.

He understood what you meant. Craving the touch of someone, no matter what kind.. He'd ask for it, beg for it.. _cry_ for it. He took comfort in people's bodies back then, but the ache in his heart never once lifted.

To be surrounded by so many people, but still feel cold and alone.. it truly was a curse.

To lose everything, to gain something, but not once feel the change in your heart— of course you'd question your feelings. Your mind was scrambled, you were hopping from place to place; you had _no time_ to take a break and indulge yourself with something or someone.

You felt lonely as everyone else did their own thing.

But here Azuma was, offering you his time and his bed to help, and you couldn't be any more grateful.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He sighed softly, removing his hand from your face to curl his arm around the middle of your back. He pulled you in closer until your face was a few inches away from his chest, and his hand came back to affectionately rub your cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that.. You've been shrinking in on yourself lately." He whispered and let his head lift from his hand to dip down and kiss your forehead, lips like a butterfly's wings against your skin.

"You were hugging yourself every time I saw you this past week." He chuckled next, letting you throw your arm around his waist while your nose pressed into the spot between his collarbones, your tears staining his skin and his shirt.

Another sigh. He slipped his arm under your neck to hold your shoulders, his hand combing through the hair at the back of your head while the other curled around your back, his hand cupping your waist.

"I'm tired.." You whispered against his collarbone as he brought the duvet up and covered your bodies in the cloud that it was.

His hum was low, nodding as he held you tighter to his chest. Your breathing was coming to a slow as he murmured about the things that he appreciated about you, his mouth tickling the crown of your head while he kissed your hair.

"It's okay. Go to sleep now.." He crooned, the tips of his fingers massaging your scalp as your eyelids finally fell shut.

And you slept in the comfort of his arms as he watched for hours, making sure no nightmares plagued you until the sun came to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> had a rough few days. find me at derireo.tumblr.com !


End file.
